Godspeed
by The Little Monster 1024
Summary: Five years later, the next reuinion rolls around. New marriages, divorce, and new additions to the family are sure to make this reunion one to remember! (Precious Things Sequel)
1. The Joys of Pregnancy

**Godspeed**

**Chapter One**

**A/N: I finally wrote this! This is a sequel to my fic Precious Things, which I highly recommend you read before this one. It won't make sense if you haven't. This takes place right after the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: lol yeah right**

* * *

Grayson laughed and splashed more water at his Dad. The floor was soaking wet and Castle's shirt was drenched.

The first time it happened, it had been an accident, but now, Grayson just found it funny.

The three-year old was laughing so hard that his little face was bright red, he splashed his arms again, sending a wave of soapy water at Castle.

"Alright, Grayson. That's enough." Castle said, drying his face off.

Grayson kept laughing, but didn't splash. He made his Spider-Man and Star Wars action figures dive deep down in the water to fight off the sharks that Mommy promised weren't in the tub. He made Spider-Man check anyway. Just to be sure.

Castle massaged his no tears shampoo into his short hair. "Head back." Castle said, picking up the cup. Grayson tilted his head back. Castle rinsed his son's hair and then grabbed a wash cloth. He lathered it up with soap and then helped his son to his feet. Grayson leaned forward and held onto Castle's shoulders while his dad gently scrubbed his body clean.

When Castle ran the washcloth over the back of Grayson's knees he giggled, ticklish. He lost his footing and almost fell. Castle caught him right before his head smacked against the wall.

His heart racing, Castle helped Grayson sit back down. "You have to be careful, buddy."

"Tickled me, Daddy." Grayson said, looking up at Castle.

"Sorry about that." He said, flicking some water at him.

Grayson gasped and slammed his arms into the water, sending the biggest wave yet over the edge of the tub.

* * *

"Grayson, remember what I said." Castle whispered as he slipped the red T-shirt over his son's head.

"Gotta be quiet for Mommy." He whispered back, tugging his pants up. They were a little too big on his. He was so tiny.

Castle nodded. It was only seven in the morning, normally they weren't up that early, especially now with Kate taking so much time off. They all usually slept in. But that morning was the morning of the family breakfast. It started at eight. Castle got up early and got himself and Grayson ready.

"Why does mommy sleep so much?" Grayson asked as he picked up two of his Hot Wheels.

"She's got your little brothers or sisters in her belly. They make her tired." Castle sat their bags aside and looked at his watch. He'd let Kate sleep another to minutes.

"How long until I get to meet them?"

Castle sat down at the little table next to his son and grabbed a Hot Wheel. He raced his alongside Grayson's. "About a month."

"How long is that?"

Castle smiled a little, they'd been worried that Grayson wouldn't really like having little siblings. He'd been so used to being the center of his mommy and daddy's worlds. "About thirty days, buddy."

"Thirty!?"

Castle laughed a little. "Gotta be quiet, remember?"

"Daddy, thirty days is too long."

Castle smiled and moved his car along Grayson's, making sharp turns around his laptop and Kate's cell phone. "I know, but we have to be patient."

Grayson moved his car to catch up with his father's. "Can Mommy make them hurry?"

"It doesn't really work like that. The babies come when they're ready."

Grayson sighed and made his car jump over Kate's phone, using his little fingers to turn the car into some complicated flip through the air.

Castle sat his car down. "Keep playing, I'm going to wake mommy up."

Grayson nodded. Castle stood, his knees popping, making Grayson laugh. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kate. He gently rubbed her shoulder. "Kate, sweetheart, you need to get up."

She swatted his hand away, half asleep. "Go away, Castle." She mumbled into her pillow.

Castle smiled. "Come on, if we're late Nana will kill us."

Kate sighed a little and yawned. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I need these babies out of me."

Castle rubbed her shoulder. "Not enjoying the joys of pregnancy?"

Kate rolled her eyes and tried to sit up, Castle helped her when she started having trouble. "Joy." She muttered in annoyance.

Castle helped her to her feet. She shuffled over to her bag and picked out some clothes. She bent down a little to kiss the top of Grayson's head.

"Good morning!" He said loudly with a smile

"Morning, Grayson." Kate smiled back and walked into the bathroom.

Grayson's smile didn't fade as he played with his toy cars, making them zoom back and forth, like Lightening McQueen. He loved his Mommy more than anything.

About twenty minutes later, Kate stepped out of the shower, dressed in sweatpants and an old NYPD T-shirt that fit just right now that she had her baby belly. Her damp hair was tied back in a messy bun, her make up thrown on tiredly and carelessly.

She was exhausted, couldn't really bother with doing anything else.

"You look pretty, Mommy."

Kate smiled and ruffled is short hair. "Thank you, baby."

Castle smiles and gathered up their things. Once everything was together, they headed out of the hotel. Grayson rushed up and grabbed a hold of Kate's hand, smiling up at her.

"What's my boy been up to this morning?" Kate said with a smile.

"Daddy and me talked about my brothers or sisters."

"Excited to see them, huh?"

Grayson nodded excitedly.

"Me too." Kate said, opening the car door and helping Grayson into his car seat. She buckled his in and kisses his forehead. "Love you, little man."

"Love you too, Mommy."

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Also, what do you guys think of season six so far?**


	2. Divorce?

**Godspeed**

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Oh my god. The amount of emails I received was amazing. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Kate smiled as she watched as Kayla and Aaliyah played with Grayson, the girls were sweet to play with his cars. She was sure the now teenage girls would rather be doing something else, but Grayson had taken a liking to them and they'd yet to abandon him.

Kate couldn't believe how much the kids had grown. Kayla, Sara, and Aaliyah were all sixteen year old girls, young women. Looking at colleges and going to the prom. It was crazy. Not too long ago they had shared that tent and shared stories of Kindergarten. How time flies. By the time the next reunion rolled around, Grayson would be eight. She couldn't get him to stop sucking his thumb but the next time she blinked, he could be all grown up.

She was getting emotional, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She took a deep breathe and wiped at the tears, curing the damn pregnancy hormones and their double attack because of the twins. She rubbed her belly gently, the twins would be four at the next reunion.

Kate shook her head and told herself to stop thinking about five years from now. She looked around, she saw Danny and Emma. Emily was sitting at a table with Loretta, they both were talking about something that Kate couldn't hear. She noticed that a lot of people were missing, most of them had been at dinner the night before, all but Miranda and Peter who were coming the next day.

Kate leaned over to Nana. "Where's Mark and Natalie?" She asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" Nana whispered back, turning feebly to meet the eyes of her granddaughter.

"Know what?"

"Natalie and Mark are getting a divorce." She whispered.

"What?! They seemed fine last night…" She remembered seeing them the night before at dinner, but they didn't sit together. In fact, she never even saw them talking to each other.

"I convinced Natalie to let Mark come, he's been a part of this family for years and Jeremy and Conner really wanted him to come."

Kate couldn't believe it. "Nana, they seemed really happy…what happened?"

Nana sighed. "I don't know, Katie. Nat just said that they fight all the time. She said that they grew apart."

"Grew apart?"

She nodded. "It's sad. Almost fifteen years of marriage down the drain. I was married to your Paw-Paw for 42 years and we fought like cats and dogs, but I'd never have divorced him."

"Why aren't they here right now?"

"I imagine they got into a fight. They should be here soon."

Kate nodded a little. "How are the boys taking it? And the new baby…"

"Jeremy and Conner seem to be doing fine. Little Timmy doesn't even know what's going on just yet. The poor thing's only two."

Kate sat there, shocked. Before she met Castle she'd secretly always wanted a relationship like Mark and Natalie's. They seemed so in love. She was his life, and vise versa. Their family seemed perfect. They had three amazing kids and both had great jobs.

"Don't worry too much about it. There's nothing we can do, baby girl." Nana said. "Believe me, I've tried it all."

* * *

A little later, Castle sat down next to Kate, sitting a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her. She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks. The little ones are starving."

Castle smiled back. He looked around for Grayson, but he was sitting in Nana's lap on the other side of the room, eating some eggs.

"Did you hear about Natalie and Mark?" Kate asked.

Castle nodded. "It's sad."

"I never thought they'd ever get divorced…I mean, how bad did the fighting have to be?"

Castle shrugged a little. "Gina and I fought all the time. Eventually, it was just hell being in the same room together. We couldn't watch TV without arguing over what to watch, we couldn't have dinner without arguing. It gets tiring."

Kate nodded a little, nibbling on a piece of bacon. "I didn't think they fought that much."

"Would you tell everyone if we fought?"

Kate was quiet for a moment, she took a drink of her milk and then looked at him. "Probably not."

"She probably didn't anyone to know." Castle said, snagging an apple from the bowl of fruit in the center of the table.

Kate sighed a little and tried to push Natalie and Mark's divorce out of her mind; nana was right, there was nothing she could do. She looked around and found Grayson on Nana's lap, the put a smile on her face. She could remember cuddling up on Nana's lap as a kid too. "Grayson's coming out of his shell, isn't he?"

Castle nodded and looked over at their son who was now climbing from Nana's lap to be chased around the table by Kayla. "He really likes everyone. Especially Nana and the girls."

Kate smiled and nodded. "I was like him as a kid too. My Dad said I was really shy until my first family reunion. It's kind of hard to be shy here."

Castle smiled. He placed a gentle hand on her belly. "How are these two doing?"

"They're pretty quiet today." She said, wearing a matching smile.

"And how's Mommy doing?" He asked softly, rubbing her belly gently. "Good. Tired."

He nodded. "You tossed and turned all night."

They were interrupted when a little body crashed into Castle's legs and them climbed up onto his lap. Grayson smiled over at Kate, hopped up on sugar, no doubt. His face was pink and he was all sweaty from running.

Kate laughed a little. "Is Kayla wearing you out?"

He smiled and nodded quickly. "We're playing hide-and-seek!"

Kate looked over and saw Kayla leaning against the wall, her face buried in her hands. She could faintly hear her counting. She looked at Grayson. "You better hide, baby."

Grayson's big blue eyes widened and he quickly looked for a spot. "Mommy, help!" He asked, the desperation and panic of boy about to lose hide-and-seek in his voice.

"Hmm…" Kate looked around. She spotted an empty table covered with an old tablecloth on the other side of the room. She pointed to it. "Hide under the table. But don't hit your head."

Grayson beamed and hopped off of Castle's lap. He ran to the table and all but dived underneath as Kayla counted down to one. Kate smiled at Castle and not thirty seconds later they heard the screams of their son as Kayla found him.

* * *

"Do you have any names in mind?" Emily asked Kate with a smile.

Kate shook her head. "Not yet. Castle and I are terrible with names. We never can agree on one." She rubbed her belly gently. "We didn't name Grayson until I was holding him after he was born."

Emily nodded a little. "Nana said that your labor was bad?"

"Twelve hours."

"Jesus…I was only in labor with Roger for 40 minutes." Emily said.

"Lucky. By the time Grayson was born, I was almost too tired to hold him. Castle had to help."

Emily couldn't help but smile. The picture of Castle helping Kate hold Grayson after he was born was just a little too cute. "Well, if you can't think of any names, you can always name them after me."

Kate laughed. "Yeah, right."

* * *

**I'll let you guys give me some input on the names of the twins. If the twins are girls, what are some names that you like? What if they're boys? **


	3. Excited

**Godspeed**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: You guys are amazing.**

* * *

"Are we going to see Alexis this week?" Nana asked Castle with a smile.

Castle smiled back. "She's flying in tomorrow morning. We're going to pick her up on the way to your farm."

Nana nodded.

"She was going to come sooner but she had to get all of Anne's things together."

Anne was Alexis' eleven month old daughter. Shortly after graduating college and getting into med school, Alexis met a guy named Robert at a small coffee shop on campus. He was three years older than she was. Their romance took off quickly and Alexis soon found herself pregnant. When Robert caught wind of it, he left her. Martha, Kate, and Castle were there for her through her heartbreak, they helped her figure out what she wanted to do with the baby. When Alexis decided that she wanted to keep her baby, they all promised to help her. And they did. They were with her during her quick delivery. Alexis and Anne lived at the loft for a while until Alexis found a small apartment and moved out. She was doing so well. Castle was proud of her.

"How's that little angel doing?"

Castle smiled at the thought of his granddaughter. She had big, bright blue eyes. Her hair was strawberry blonde, a little lighter than Alexis'. She was beautiful too. Spirited, loud and happy. She was the happiest baby he'd ever met. Even happier than Alexis and Grayson, who had both been happy babies. Anne laughed and giggled all the time, always had a bright smile on her face. "She's great. She's so smart. A lot like Alexis was as a baby."

Nana smiled. "It's a great feeling, isn't it?" She asked. "Being a grandparent."

"At first I wasn't exactly happy about it. I mean, I thought I was too young to be a grandpa. But Kate, very kindly, pointed out how old I am opposed to how old I think I am…and then I held Anne and it was just the greatest thing."

Nana nodded. "I remember when Katie, Natalie, and Emily were born. They were the first group of grandkids. I spoiled those kids rotten, its amazing that they've turned out so well."

Castle smiled. "Alexis gets mad at me for spoiling Anne. I give her candy and new toys every time I see her. I can't help it."

"One thing I've learned is that you've just gotta ignore the parents. We're the grandparents! We're supposed to spoil them!" She said loudly. "To hell with what they say."

Castle laughed at that. He'd have to remember that the next time Alexis glared at him for giving Anne a new toy.

* * *

Mark, Natalie, and the kids never showed up. Natalie called Nana and told her that they wouldn't make it. She didn't say why, just that she was too frustrated to make it.

The rest of the breakfast went by happily, uneventful. After a few hours, Grayson was getting a little whiney so Castle and Beckett decided that it was time to head back to their hotel. They told everyone goodbye and that they'd see them tomorrow and then went to their car.

Grayson was asleep before they got back to the hotel. Castle carried him to their room and laid him on the pullout couch that he slept on. He whimpered a little in his sleep. Kate handed him Ellie, a stuffed turtle that Kate had gotten at the baby shower. The turtle had sat in his crib since the day he was born, and when Grayson was able to do so, he carried it with him everywhere. The once blue fur was now faded and gross looking, covered in juice and jelly stains that wouldn't come out no matter how many times it was washed. Grayson cuddled close to the toy in his sleep, his thumb securely in his mouth.

Kate yawned and sat down on their bed. "I'm exhausted."

Castle sat down next to her, kicking his shoes off and then laying back against the pillows. "Take a nap."

And nap they did. They slept for hours, until Kate felt little finger poking at her face and telling her that he was hungry.

Kate yawned and pushed at Castle's shoulder. "Your son is hungry."

"Your son too," Castle mumbled sleepily into his pillow.

"And I'm currently carrying around two small humans in my body. Get up."

Castle groaned, but stood up. He ran a hand down his face and looked at his watch. "Geez, it's five o'clock."

Kate looked at him from where she finally managed to sit up on the bed. "We slept for five hours?"

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" Grayson whined in his post nap whiny voice.

Castle nodded. "I know, buddy. Kate, does pizza sound okay?"

She nodded, still half asleep. He smiled a little and pulled out his phone and ordered their dinner.

* * *

A few hours later, not tired because of their long nap, they were all cuddled up together on the bed. Castle sat up against the headboard, his arm around Kate who's head was on his shoulder. Grayson was cuddled up on Castle's lap and his head rested against Kate's belly.

They were watching Peter Pan for about the one million and seventh time. It happened to be Grayson's favorite. It had been for a while and Castle and Beckett could now say the lines along with the characters. Quite a few times, they'd found themselves singing 'Following the Leader' to themselves throughout their day.

Right as the Lost Boys shot Wendy out of the sky, Grayson's head shot up off of Kate's belly.

"You alright, buddy?" Castle asked, confused.

Kate was laughing, her hand on her belly. "The babies kicked him."

Grayson looked at her. "That was my brothers or sisters?"

Kate smiled and took one of his hands and laid it on her belly. Grayson felt a little kick and looked up at Kate. "Woah…"

Kate smiled at Castle, he kissed her hair gently. She looked back down at Grayson who was smiling brightly at them, his eyes bright with excitement. "Mommy, I can feel them! Daddy, feel!" He grabbed one of Castle's hand and laid it on Kate's belly. "Feel them?"

Castle smiled. "Yeah, they're strong aren't they? Grayson nodded enthusiastically. "They're almost ready to be born."

You could see the excitement all over the little boy's face. "Mommy, why did they kick me?"

Kate ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe they wanted to get your attention because they're excited to meet you."

He gasped that adorable little kid gasp. "Really?"

Kate smiled and nodded. Grayson looked down at Kate's belly. "I wanna meet you too!" He yelled loudly.

* * *

**Keep sending in names! **

**What would you guys rather see? Twin boys or twin girls? Or one of each?**


	4. Alexis & Anne

**Godspeed**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Ah! I love you all. (: **

* * *

"Mommy, where is she?" Grayson mumbled sleepily, leaning his head against Kate's belly as they waited in the airport for Alexis. They'd been waiting for a while, so they'd found a spot to sit and relax while Castle waited at the doors for his daughter.

"She's on her way, baby." Kate rubbed his back. "The plane is just running behind."

"Why?" He whined, clutching his stuffed dog in his hand.

Kate kissed the top of his head. "No whining." She murmured.

Grayson yawned and rubbed at his little eyes. Because of their long nap, they all hadn't gotten much sleep. Kate felt like she could fall asleep at any moment, she knew her son could crash just as easily. He looked up at his Mommy, his big blue eyes tired. He yawned again and Kate smiled softly/ She caressed his cheek gently. "Take a nap."

Without any protest, he dropped his head back down to her belly. Damn, he must be tired if he won't even fight her on an N-A-P.

His eyes started to droop at the feeling of the soft touch of his Mommy's caresses, making him feel safe and warm. His Mommy was good at that. He tried to keep his eyes open so that he could see his big sister, but when he started to hear the soft hum of his lullaby, he couldn't fight it any longer. He fell asleep within a few minutes.

Kate must've dozed off too, because the next thing she knew she felt Castle gently tapping her shoulder and telling her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Castle's smiling face in front of her. He was holding Anne, who was smiling too. Anne reached for Kate, leaning out of Castle's arms.

"Let Grandma Kate wake up, Anne." Alexis said, tossing one of the many bags over her shoulder.

Soon after Anne was born, Alexis accidentally referred to Castle and Beckett as grandma and grandpa, she'd been horribly embarrassed by it. She apologized to Kate like crazy, but Kate said it was okay, she didn't mind. So, Grandma Kate stuck. She got a few looks sometimes. She wasn't the first 37 year old grandma in the world.

Kate smiled/ "Castle, trade me. " Castle nodded and they traded kids; he held Grayson while he slept and Kate took Anne, smiling brightly at the little girl. "Hi, beautiful."

Anne smiled and pulled on a lock of Kate's hair, something she always did.

Alexis reached forward and detangled the hair from Anne's grasp. "No, Anne." She said sternly.

"She's fine, Alexis." Kate said, smiling at Alexis.

Alexis nodded a little and Kate turned her attention back to the smiling girl in front of her. She stood, her feet on Kate's thighs and her hands on Kate's chest, keeping herself balanced. She wobbled a little, still unsteady on her legs. But she tried. She was determined to walk, even if that meant falling and giving her mom a heart attack every time she did.

"Look at you, big girl." Kate smiled.

Castle smiled and shifted Grayson a little so that he could help Alexis with her bags. They both grabbed some bags and Kate stood with Anne, having only a little trouble.. She held the girl close and listened to her excited babbling as they walked out to the car. She fastened Anne in her car seat, Castle did the same with Grayson. They all climbed inside and headed to Nana's farm.

* * *

"So, how was the plane ride?" Kate asked, looking in the mirror to see Alexis.

"Pretty good, actually." She said, picking up the toy that Anne had dropped onto the floor of the car. "Anne slept through most of it."

"Really? When we took Grayson on a plane at that age, he cried the whole time. The people on the plane were ready to kill us."

Alexis laughed a little. "I lucked out with this one."

Kate nodded in agreement. "I lucked out with Grayson too, aside from the plane incident, he was a really good baby."

"The twins will probably be the complete opposite."

"Don't say that." Kate said with a small groan, her hand on her belly.

Alexis laughed again.

* * *

They arrived at Nana's farm. By that time, everyone else was already there, including Mark and Natalie. Kate made a mental note to talk with her sometime. The kids could be heard as soon as they climbed from the car. The adults could all be see sitting in their group of old lawn chairs, holding an iced tea or a beer in their hand, chatting about something. Some others were on the other side of the yard, playing corn hole or horseshoes. Kate smiles and unfastens Anne from her car seat. She reaches in and scoops the little girl up, getting a smile from Alexis.

Anne's eyes didn't know what to settle on, the trees or the people; the birds or the fields all around them. She'd never been out of a city. "You see the birds, Anne?" Kate asked, pointing at one and following it with her finger as it flew through the sky. Anne watched it with a big smile on her face.

Grayson was still asleep, so Castle gently lifted him out of his seat and held him.

They all walked over to the circle of adults, they all smiled and greeted them. Danny stood and gave Kate his chair. She smiled and tanked him, sitting down next to Emily and Emma.

Alexis went over to hug Nana. Nana tightly hugged the girl back, telling her how she's missed her. They pulled back and Nana smiled. "That's your little one?" She asked, nodding toward Anne.

Alexis nodded with a smile. She gently took Anne from Kate and sat her in Nana's waiting arms. "Nana, this is Anna."

Nana smiled at Anne, who smiled back, babbling something. Always the social butterfly.

"She's beautiful, Alexis.

Alexis smiled and talked with the family, about Anne, about school, about the last five years.

While they all talked, Castle looked over at Kate who held her arms out for Grayson. Castle sat him in Kate's lap. She held the sleeping boy close and smiled up at Castle.

"Hey.." He smiled back.

"I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too." He said, pulling a chair up next to Kate and taking a seat.

She gently rested her cheek on Grayson's head. "Last time I listen to you and take a nap."

"Sure it is." He grinned sarcastically. "Pregnant Kate loves her naps."

Kate nodded with a yawn. "Yeah, she does."

Castle started to say something, but Mark walked past them into Nana's house. Castle and Beckett caught each other's eyes and Kate nodded a little. Castle stood from his seat and followed Mark into the house so that he could talk to him.

* * *

**This chapter was a little short. I think? I've been busy this week. I had about a million and one tests, the PSAT, and its also the last week of the grading period so this week has beEN SUPER FUN.**

***sighs* Review? **

_**Question of the chapter: What's your opinion of Alexis? (In the show)**_


	5. Can't Take it Anymore

**Godspeed**

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: I love you all. (: **

**I suppose I should give my opinion of Alexis. When I started watching the show in season four, I hated her from the first episode. I'm not sure if it's because we were around the same age (two years meh) and she was just completely unlike me in every way and I was just being a brat, but then I watched older seasons and I really like season one Alexis. As we got into season four I just couldn't stand her or her attitude. And in this last episode *deep breaths* I wanted to punch her. **

**(I downloaded it early because I don't have cable shh)**

* * *

When Mark saw Castle walk through the door of Nana's house, he smiled a little at him and handed him a beer.

"Thanks." Castle said, twisting the top off and taking a drink.

The men where quiet, they'd talked the first night of the party, so they didn't have the 'wow it's been five years what have you been up to?' things to talk about. They drank their beer in a slightly awkward silence for a moment before Mark sat his aside.

"So, how's Katie doing?"

Castle sat his down too. "Oh, she's doing good. Tired. I think she's definitely ready for the babies to be born."

Mark smiled a little. "Are these your last?"

"That's what Kate said. But she said the same thing when she was pregnant for Grayson, so I don't really know."

"Do you want anymore?"

"The twins aren't even born yet and you're asking about a forth baby?"

Mark laughed a little. "Sorry."

The silence washed over them again, a few kids ran in and grabbed an armful of sodas in their arms, way more than any of them needed. Mark and Castle shared a look, like maybe they should say something but Mark just shrugged it off. Family reunion pretty much meant no rules for all of the kids.

"So, Nana told Kate about you and Natalie…"

Mark nodded a little. "Figured we'd be the bug topic of discussion."

"Sorry."

Mark waved him off and took another sip of his beer. "Don't be. It's alright, I mean, everyone knows."

Castle nodded a little, looking at him. "I know it isn't any of my business but-"

"We seemed so happy. We seemed so in love. Things seemed to be going to great." He interrupted. There wasn't any bitterness in his voice. He just sounded…tired. "I mean, it's true. We were all of those things. But the years of…annoyances and problems just kept creeping up on us. We've been married for almost fifteen years now and we still fight over the same things as when we first met. It's ridiculous."

Castle was quiet, listening to Mark.

"One night after we screamed at each other for…hours, we just stopped and looked at each other. We couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't fair to us. Wasn't fair to the kids. We were ruining each other's lives."

"Don't you still love her?" Castle couldn't help but ask.

" I don't know, Rick. I know I love the life we had. The life we made. I love our kids more than anything, but her? I don't know."

Castle nodded a little, He'd been divorced twice but they weren't the same. Meredith and Gina weren't the loves of his life. He hadn't built a whole life around them. Yeah, he had Alexis with Meredith, but Meredith wasn't ever a part of the life he had with Alexis. When they were divorced, he wasn't abandoning fifteen years of his life. He couldn't ever imagine divorcing Kate. They fought sometimes, they could really fight sometimes, but never, ever had he conserved leaving her. I mean, every couple fought.

"I ever would've thought to leave Natalie either." Mark said, as if reading Castle's thoughts, "But after fifteen years, those things that attracted you to that person so much, just drive you crazy and you can't take it anymore."

Castle looked at him.

"For me, at least. That's what it was like for me."

Another silence, they were not accustomed to it, rolled over them.

"What about the kids?" Castle asked, even though he knew it was none of his business. But he had to ask.

"We're doing shared custody. Natalie and I can still be civil with our kids."

Castle nodded again, doesn't know what else to say. He thinks of a reason to excuse himself and then slips out of the room after grabbing a water for Kate. He walks back out to where she's sitting in her chair, holding the still sleeping Grayson close and laughing at something Emily had said. It was a good thing Grayson was a heavy sleeper, Kate's laugh was loud and distinguishable even from feet away. He couldn't help but smile just a little at the sound.

He sat down next to her and handed her the bottle of water. She smiled in thanks and sat it next to her in the chair. She looked at him, wanting to know what Mark said. Kate just couldn't get over the fact that they were splitting up.

"Later." He whispered.

She nodded and turned back to Emily, falling into some conversation about a Stephen King book they both had read.

Castle looked around at everyone, watched their smiling faces. His eyes followed the kids running around and screaming. It was really beautiful to watch.. This big family that loved each other so much, even if Natalie and Mark are splitting up, there's still this whole family built on love and just…family.

The sound of Kate's soft voice brought him back. He looked over and saw that Grayson had woken up, he was rubbing his eyes sleepily and Kate was talking to him. Whispering soft words of love, that made Grayson yawn again and drop his head to his Mommy's shoulder. Kate smiled and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

**This one was a shorty.**

**So, I'll probably keep this once a week review thing up. **

**Since I won't update before my birthday on Thursday, how about a review for my 17****th**** birthday? (: *whispers***

_**Question of the Week: Who is your favorite character (on the show)? Why?**_


	6. Mommy and Daddy to the Rescue

**Godspeed **

**Chapter Six **

**A/N: Someone asked for a list of characters and their ages. I'll be very honest, there are a few characters that I don't have specific ages for. **

**Nana: Mid-90's  
****Natalie: A few years older than Kate.  
****Mark: About Castle's age.  
****Emily: a year older than Kate.  
****Aaliyah, Kayla, and Sara: 16  
****Roger: 17  
****Danny and Emma: About Castle's age.  
****Miranda: 24  
****Anne: 11 months  
****Grayson: 3  
****If there are any other questions regarding these characters or any other that may come up, just leave it and I'll get back to you. :) **

* * *

"I just can't do it anymore. I can't take the fighting _every day_." Natalie said to Kate as she popped a grape into her mouth. "I mean, it just got to the point where it wasn't worth it anymore."

"Wasn't worth it?" Kate asked after swallowing a spoonful of pudding. To hell with fruit, the babies didn't like it anyway.

Natalie nodded. "We went to bed angry. Went to work angry. Even if there is a small part of us that wants to be together, ultimately, we're going to be happier separated." Natalie said, with such little emotion. Definitely her steady doctor voice. So much logic in that explanation.

One thing that Kate had learned with Castle is that love isn't always logical. Life isn't always logical. Sometimes logic is wrong.

"I can see you judging me, Katie."

"I'm not judging you, just I..." she paused, she had no clue what she was doing. "I guess I'm judging the logic behind it all."

Natalie looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah, logically that makes sense. You may be happier...but what if you aren't? What happens when you miss each other and that ends up hurting more than your arguing ever did?"

Natalie just looked at her little cousin for a couple seconds before saying quietly "Katie, I think the novelist in your husband has rubbed off on you. Separating in what's best for us."

Kate nodded a little.

"And since when have you been so against divorce?"

"I'm not against divorce." Kate said. "Just yours."

"Well, it's happening. I'm done, can't do it anymore."

Kate nodded again, what else was there to say?

* * *

The sun fell. The moon had risen above their heads. The kids abandoned their nerf guns to catch fireflies in old jars or to play an exciting game of ghost in the graveyard.

The adults sat in their lawn chairs around a fire. Some talked, but most were quiet. They'd spent all day talking, now they sat their in the comforting presence of their family on a quiet night.

Kate watched the fire burn and the smoke fly up into the sky. Her head was on Castle's shoulder, her eyes barely staying open. She felt Castle's arm slither around her, rubbing her back gently for a second before just holding her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later- "MOMMY!" It was accompanied by the sound of little feet running quickly toward her, Kate opened her eyes. Grayson was running full speed toward them, a smile on his face. He was heading straight for her, straight for the fire.

Her heart began to race and she sat up quickly. "Grayson, be careful of the f-"

But it was too late, he tripped over his own feet and fell, sliding across the dirt straight for the fire. Everyone gasped and Kate tried to stand but she wasn't quick enough. Luckily, Mark was and caught the boy before he slid head first into the fire.

He had the boy practically pinned to the ground in his awkward rescue.

Everyone was quiet in that relieved moment of silence that was quickly broken by the sound of Grayson's wailing cries.

Castle was there in a second, he scooped Grayson up, muttering a thank you to Mark.

Grayson screamed at the top of his lungs. Castle started carrying him to the house.

Kate struggled to her feet and then followed them. Grayson saw Kate over Castle's shoulder.

"Momma..." He said through his tears. Kate could see he had a bloody lip.

They got into the house. Kate sat in a chair and then took Grayson from Castle. She held him in her lap while Castle grabbed the first aid kit from the closet.

Grayson looked up at her pitifully, his fingers in his mouth. Snot ran from his nose and coughed a little from crying so hard.

Kate stroked his hair gently. "It's okay, baby." She murmured softly. "You're okay."

"Ow-wie" He sobbed.

"I know." Kate kissed his forehead. "Mommy and Daddy are going to make it all better."

As if on cue, Castle walked back into the room. He sat the kit down on the floor as he kneeled down in front of Kate and Grayson.

"It's okay, buddy." Castle said, looking over Grayson's injuries.

Two scraped knees. A small cut on his forearm. One busted lip.

Castle looked up at Kate, she was murmuring softly to Grayson, but her eyes caught his. He saw the fear and smiled softly, mouthing that he was fine.

"Daddy's gonna fix it, baby." Kate said to Grayson.

Castle cleaned Grayson's knees and put a Band-Aid on each. He cleaned the cut too, slapping another Band-Aid on.

He stood and grabbed a rag, very gently wiping the blood from Grayson's lip and then handing Kate an ice pack.

"This'll be cold, okay?" Kate said.

"It hurt?"

"No, it won't hurt." She said, very gently pressing it to his lip.

Grayson jumped back a little, gasping. "It's cold!"

Kate couldn't help but smile. "I told you, silly."

Castle smiles and watched as she pressed the ice pack down again, this time Grayson didn't move. He even smiled at Kate.

He'd be fine. Running around again in an hour.

Kate cuddled him as close as she could and held the ice pack to his lip.

"Cold, Mommy." Grayson said to her.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, it is. It'll help your lip feel better."

"You feel."

Kate lifted the ice pack from his lip. He helped her push it onto her cheek. She smiled at him. "It's _really_ cold."

He nodded animatedly and then let Kate continue icing his lip.

* * *

**Two updates in one week! **

**What'd you guys think? **

_**Question of the week: Do you want Castle and Beckett to have kids? If so, how many?**_


	7. Stars

**Godspeed **

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**This chapter is more of a filler chapter because I really wanted a Nana/Kate scene thrown in here. (: **

**PS: I typed this on my ipod so if there are more errors than usual, I'm sorry. **

* * *

"Mommy, will you be in mine and Daddy's tent?" Grayson asked, walking over to her while everyone set up their tents.

Kate ran her hand through his short hair. "No, I'm going to sleep inside with Nana and Anne."

Grayson pouted, making his fat lip even more evident. "Why?"

"I can't lay on the ground with the babies."

Grayson made a whining, groaning sound. "When will the babies get out?"

"A little less than a month, baby. We said that." She ran her fingers through his hair one more time and then leaned down to kiss his hair. "You'll share a tent with Daddy, Mark, and Conner. You'll have fun."

Grayson nodded a little.

"Don't look so sad, Grayson. I'll be right inside." She said, lifting the boy onto her lap. He was such a little Mommy's boy. He was extra whiny too since he fell.

"But I want you to sleep in my tent!" He whined.

"No whining." She said. "You'll have fun. I promise."

Grayson looked at her. "What if I have a bad dream?"

"Daddy'll be in there. And then if its still bad, you cam come and get me.. I'll be right inside."

He nodded and laid his head on Kate's chest, wiggling in annoyance against her baby belly. "Stupid babies." He grumbled.

Kate smiled just a little. He didn't mean that. He loved his little siblings, he was just grumpy and whiny from his fall. "That's not very nice. I'm sure they don't think you're stupid."

"But they keep hogging you up!" Kate laughed a little, receiving a glare from the boy in her lap. "Not funny, Mommy."

"I know." She kissed the top of his head again, she couldn't help it. "But the babies are getting bigger, so they need more room. Grayson nodded. Kate hesitated for a minute and then continued. "You, know…when the babies are here they'll…hog up a lot of Daddy and me's time."

Grayson nodded a little. They'd talked about this back when they first told Grayson that she was pregnant.

"But you know we'll still love you just as much as when it was just you, right?"

He nodded/

She smiled and kissed his hair. "Good." She kissed his cheek and then pointed over to Castle who has the tent set up for them. "You better go."

Grayson nodded and ran off, tossing and I love you over his shoulder.

* * *

Kate looked up at the ceiling in one of the few guest rooms she'd slept in as a little kid. The ceiling was covered in those stick-on, glow in the dark stars. There was paint and crayon marks on the wall, Nana had let the kids decorate the room in whatever way they had wanted. She could remember painting on the purple polka dots while Natalie had covered the walls in smiley faces and peace sign, it was the 70's after all. Natalie being ten at the time was trying to fit in with the styles of the teenagers that lived in her apartment building. Kate smiled at the memories of making fun of Natalie's clothes. She, Natalie, and Emily would fight like crazy, but they loved each other more than anything.

"You enjoying the masterpieces?"

Kate startled a little and turned her head to see Nana standing with her walker in the doorway. Kate smiled. "I am. Doesn't seem like it's been over thirty years since we did this."

Nana slowly crossed the room, telling Kate to lay back down when she started to get up to help her. She sat down next to Kate. Nana nodded and looked around the walls over the room. "No, it doesn't."

Nana looked at Kate, who's eyes were looking back up at the ceiling. Nana smiled and slowly, carefully laid back next to Kate, looking up at the fake stars with her. "I remember the day you girls put those up. Roger found them for 50 cents down at the dollar store. You girls were so excited."

Kate smiled. "He bought a pack for each of us."

Nana nodded. "You spent hours putting those things up. Natalie used a stepstool but you and Emily were too small. You had to take turns sitting on Roger's shoulders."

"We fought over who got to go first."

Nana looked at her, smiling. Kate smiled back at her. Her grandmother was definitely looking a lot older than she was a kid, but for a woman in her 90's she still looked so young. Kate couldn't help how relieved that made her feel, she didn't think she could handle losing Nana.

"Do you remember where your constellation is?" Nana asked her.

Kate looked back at the ceiling with a smile. She pointed over to the far left corner of the ceiling. The small stars were arranged in what was supposed to be a snake. (She had really wanted one but her parents refused). "That really bad looking snake."

Nana chuckled a little. "Your Paw-Paw wasn't much of an artist, Katie."

Kate laughed a little too. Her eyes scanned over the ceiling, pointing out the "constellations" that Paw-Paw had made for them., laying at the terrible looking animals. As it got darker, the stars started to glow. For a bunch of cheap, dollar store stars, they looked beautiful.

* * *

Grayson watched the stars in the sky, trying to count them but them soon giving up; there were just too many. The stars were pretty. He looked over at his Daddy. "Daddy, Mommy's missing the stars."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait/ I had tests and quizzes to study for; an algebra II test, a quiz over Neo-Paganism, and a quiz over the bones of the human skull. *Jordann shares info that you guys don't care about***

**Oh, and the studying for that Algebra test really paid off I GOT A 95%**

**JORDANN PASSED HER FIRST ALGEBRA II TEST EVERYONE SHE PASSED IT WITH A FRICKIN' 95 **

***takes a deep breath and wipes away tears of joy***

_**Question of the Week: (Has nothing to do with the show, but you guys are cool I wanna know about you guys) What was/is your worst class in High School?**_

**Mine, surprisingly enough, wasn't Algebra II. It is (was. I took it last year) Chemistry. I never passed a test in the class and failed both exams. I passed because I did a buttload of extra credit and because I stayed after school almost everyday asking for help with it. I passed with a D-. The class held my GPA down so much it was the most stressed out I've been in my life. **

**(Why does Jordann ask questions about stressful things, you ask? Because she's an asshole) **


End file.
